The worst place in London
by theaveragejaguar
Summary: In the fog and darkness of the backstreet quarters of London a boy of 4 years sat in the gutter weeping over a bundle of cloth. Story of a girl whose adoptive father is Benjamin Barker...! I have a hard time with summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a story I'm writing for my friends 15th birthday. She is a complete Johnny Depp/Sweeney Todd-nerd so I thought I could write her as a character in Sweeney Todd. The reason I publish this is for because I'm not sure if its good or not...^^' and I want opinions that aren't my moms (who'll say that a drawing I drew is pretty when I know it's pue ugliness)**

**So please rewiew and tell me if its good, bad, it could use some work, I should get out of here, anything ;)**

**Rated T because, it's Sweenet Todd and I find it hard to make a fanfic on a story where you make pies out of people...**

* * *

_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with shit and the vermin of the world inhabit it…_

In the fog and darkness of the backstreet quarters of London a boy of 4 years sat in the gutter weeping over a bundle of cloth. His cheeks were sunken in and his hair was hanging like lank and greasy curtains over his blue-grey eyes. His clothes were filthy, worn and patched and he also had no shoes covering his dirty feet and his entire body was shivering. Either from the cold or from the giant sobs that shook his entire small body. Heaven knows that he tried to be brave. He almost managed to convince himself that it was for the best and that he had to be a man and take care of his mother now that his father had passed on. Almost.

The street was busy at this hour and many passed the place where he sat. Ladies with dresses in lovely patterns and colors walking almost as if they were dancing, their feet barely touching the ground, chattering and laughing and gaining many almost hungry glances from all the poor vagrants who were standing or sitting in the dark next to the houses, stealing a glance at how life could have been if you had been born in another life and not in the likes of theirs, gentlemen walking with swift steps, showing off their tight pants with their gold watches in their breast-pockets and their high leather boots pattering against the cobble. There were dogs sniffing the corners looking for a treat from someone's meal and from time to time there would come young boys running through the crowd with an unlucky person running after them, yelling something like "Stop thieves!" No one paid any attention to the boy crying on the sidewalk. Everyone had their sight fixed on their particular heading (most of them heading towards a pie shop two streets away called Miss Mooney's Pies) and most of them didn't have enough time to pay attention to him.

His mother came out from the shop on the opposite side of the street and he ran over to her. She hugged him tightly and whispered soothing into his hair, "there, there…..just for the best…..can't come with us…...as hard for me as for you….we'll come back someday…they said they would help," while stroking his hair with her thin hands.

They left. The boy and his mother. He cried many more nights with the saltwater breeze drying his tears while the rhythm of the ocean lulled him to sleep. They arrived in the new country. His mother got married. He learned to forget her smile when she was gone, lying in the earh.

But some pictures stayed engraved in his mind from that foggy day from 17 years ago.

The woman and her husband's faces. How the bundle of cloth left his mothers hands when she gave it to them. How the husband looked adoringly at it. How his mother had said goodbye to them and pulled him along with her, leaving the bundle behind forever. How it had contained his little sister.

* * *

**So this is a prolouge, don't worry, it isn't the story**

**For those who didn't get it**

**The Bundle: my friend as a baby**

**Woman+Husband:Lucy and Benjamin Barker**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 1_**

Anthony Hope stood on the deck of the ship from Plymouth and looked out over the sleeping London. The street-lamps threw a misty light over the black waters and up ahead London Bridge towered.

He sang, _I have sailed the world, beheld its wonders. From the Dardanelles to the mountains of Peru. But there's no place like London..._

A man emerged and repeated, _"But there's no place like London…"_

"Mr. Todd?" Anthony asked, a bit scared from his friends' sudden outburst.

_You are young, life has been kind to you, _Sweeney Todd replied. Suddenly he seemed swept away with a flow of evil memories, his eyes darkened and he became older and somewhat vengeful. _You will learn, _He sang and walked forward to the very front of the ship and continued singing. But now it was more bitter and every word dripped with contempt.

_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit, and the vermin of the world inhabit it  
and its morals aren't worth what a pig could spit, and it goes by the name of London...  
At the top of the hole sit a privileged few, making mock of the vermin in the lower zoo, _

_turning beauty into filth and greed. I too have sailed the world and seen its wonders,  
for the cruelty of men is as wondrous as Peru, but there's no place like London._

The ship was now moored to the quay and Sweeney made his way of the ship with a very confused Anthony following his trail.

"Is everything all right, Mr. Todd?" Anthony asked when they were of the ship. Mr. Todd had his back to him and answered in a distant voice.

"I beg your indulgence, Anthony. My mind is far from easy. In these once familiar streets I feel shadows, everywhere."

"Shadows?" Anthony asked, even more confused and stared intensely at Todd's back frame.

"Ghosts" was his answer and he began telling a tale of a naïve barber, a lustful judge and a beautiful lady.

_There was a barber and his wife, and she was beautiful.  
A foolish barber and his wife. She was his reason for his life,  
and she was beautiful, and she was virtuous.  
And he was, naive._

There was another man who saw, that she was beautiful...  
A pious vulture of the law, who with a gesture of his claw,  
removed the barber from his plate. Then there was nothing but to wait.  
And she would fall!  
So soft!  
So young!  
So lost  
and oh, so beautiful!

"And the lady sir? Did she succumb?" Anthony asked engrossed with the story.

"Oh, that was many years ago, I doubt if anyone would know." Mr. Todd answered still with his back to Anthony.

"I'd like to thank you, Anthony. If you hadn't spotted me, I'd be lost on the ocean still." He continued and finally turned and faced Anthony.

"Will I see you again?" Anthony asked him, worried since he didn't know anyone in London.

"You might find me if you like. Around Fleet Street, I wouldn't wonder."

"Until then my friend! " Anthony said, and reached out to shake his hand but Mr. Todd merely ignored him and strode of towards and different alley. As he walked under an archway he repeated the words he had murmured to himself these past 13 years.

There's a hole in the world like a great black pit, and it's filled with people who are filled with shit,  
and the vermin of the world inhabit it..

* * *

**Yes I changed the 15 years to 13 to fit the age of my friend and to get the story to make sense later on. I hope you forgive me. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

So, second chapter... I had great fun writing it so I hope you enjoy it

And I do not own Sweeney Todd, just a reminder

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Frida woke up with a start and banged her head in the low ceiling of her "room".

"Ouch…" She whined and rubbed her head.

"You there! Up lazy bones! Table won't scrub itself you know!" Mrs. Nellie Lovett was standing fully dressed with a rolling pin in one hand and a cloth in the other.

"Are you baking more? That isn't necessary, we haven't had any customers since those poor carpenters about three weeks ago, and they threw up in the back yard. We've got tons of pies, and I am not going to eat them." Frida sighed while scratching her elbow.

She was answered with the rag thrown in her face

"Shut up and get changed. Remember I aint your mother or your adoptive mother, I just got stuck with you. So I don't have any responsibilities for your wellbeing, just take what you get and stop that godforsaken whining"

Frida got changed, still sighing, headed out to the meat shop and began scrubbing the table. It wasn't needed at all; in fact she had scrubbed it every day for as long as she could remember, even when no one had eaten there for weeks. Mrs. Lovett merely thought it looked more proper and inviting and actually imagined that it helped. By this now, the table shone like a diamond (or at least how close to diamond-shine a table could get) while everything else in the shop was dusty and filthy and swarming with vermin. Frida stepped on some sort of bug and made her way to the window.

"There is a man coming this way!" She exclaimed surprised.

"Scrub!" was Mrs. Lovett's reply as she began chopping some random piece of dough franticly. Frida started scrubbing as if there was no tomorrow. They had practiced this act many times and both knew precisely how to stand and what to do when a customer arrived. This was also one of Mrs. Lovett's ideas of a busy and inviting shop.

The man entered the shop and was greeted by a woman, behind the counter, practically killing dough with a butcher knife and a girl to his left scrubbing a perfectly clean table. No one could blame him for backing but the woman looked up before he could flee.

"A customer!" She whispered to Frida who looked up at the same time. Now the next act started. Mission: keep the customer.

_Wait! What's your rush? What's your hurry? You gave me such a fright I thought you was a ghost._ Mrs. Lovett sang from behind the counter as she made her way to the pantry and picked out an exceptionally black old pie.

__

__

Half a minute can't you sit, sit you down, sit!

_All I meant is that I haven't seen a customer for weeks. Did you come here for a pie sir? Do forgive me if me head's a little vague. What was that?_

She killed a random bug with her heel and went back to chopping dough.

Frida shoved him down on the couch while Mrs. Lovett kept on jabbering just as they had practiced.

_But you'd think we had the plague. From the way that people, keep avoiding! No you don't!_ Smack, another bug's life ended.

_Heaven knows I try, sir! But there's no one comes in even to inhale!_ She sang and served him the pie while Frida backed away, because of her previous experiences with Mrs. Lovett's, so called, pies.

_Right you are, sir, would you like a drop of ale? Mind you I can hardly blame them! These are probably the worst pies in London. I know why nobody cares to take them! I should know! I make them! But good? No. The worst pies in London._ It looked as the man was planning to eat the pie, he picked it up and smelled it. Mrs. Lovett was filling another one and Frida flinched at the sound of the meat slopping down.

_Even that's polite! The worst pies in London! If you doubt it take a bite!_ The customer took a bite just then and froze. Frida closed her eyes in compassion and dread. The man started to pale and looked as if he had swallowed a frog, which he probably had or maybe even something worse since it wasn't always the highest quality meat that Mrs. Lovett used. When no one was looking he spat the remains of pie on the floor.

_Is that just disgusting? You have to concede it!_  
_It's nothing but crusting! Here drink this, you'll need it._ Mrs. Lovett gave him a cup of ale with a guilty expression on her face. Then she continued with her half-finished pie.  
_The worst pies in London._  
_And no wonder with the price of meat, what it is, when you get it._  
_Never thought I'd live to see the day._  
_Men'd think it was a treat, findin' poor, animals_  
_what are dyin' in the street._  
_Mrs. Mooney has a pie shop._  
_Does a business, but I notice something weird._  
_Lately, all her neighbors' cats have disappeared._  
_Have to hand it to her! What a course, enterprise!_  
_Poppin' pussies into pies!_ It seemed as if the man wanted to say something, or at least voice his wish of leaving. But Mrs. Lovett had just started. Frida knew that now nothing could stop her, she could keep on jabbering for hours once she got started and steaming.

_Wouldn't do in my shop!_  
_Just the thought of it's enough to make you sick!_  
_And I'm telling you them pussycats is quick._  
_No denying times is hard, sir._ Apparently Mts. Lovett had baked the pie with a live bug in it, however she'd managed to make that feat was unclear.

_Even harder than the worst pies in London._  
_Only lard and nothing more, is that just revolting?_  
_All greasy and gritty._  
_It looks like it's molting!_  
_And tastes like...well pity._ The man drank some of his ale, probably to wash the taste down. But he clearly regretted drinking it since it was from at least 20 years ago. Frida didn't know how bad it could taste but got a pretty good idea when he made a sound like he was drowning after drinking it.

_A woman alone...with limited wind._  
_And the worst pies in London!_  
_Ah, sir, times is hard._  
_Times is hard!_ Smack, another bug's life ended fast and sad as it was smashed under the rolling pin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay... I'll start posting atleast one chapter per week from now on to keep it alive. ;)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

"Trust me deary, it's gonna take a lot more than ale to wash that taste out." Mrs. Lovett said after she finally ran out of things to complain about. "Come with me. We'll get you a nice tumbler of gin, eh? Girl, get some gin for our customer."

Mrs. Lovett and the man walked towards the living room. Frida was about to follow when she remembered the half eaten pie on the table. After a quick glance towards the door to the living room she took it and threw it out through the door. Then she picked out the gin bottle and a glass from a secret cupboard behind the counter. When she arrived in the living room she poured up gin for the man and was ready to leave when she heard him say.

"You've got a room over the shop, haven't you? If times is so hard, why don't you rent it out?"

Frida froze in the doorway, with her back facing the room. It had been very long since someone had mentioned the room upstairs. She and Mrs. Lovett never spoke of it and pretended that it didn't exist. She turned so that she was facing the room and looked at the man closely. He seemed vaguely familiar but she couldn't quite understand why.

"What up there? No, no one will go near it." Mrs. Lovett replied casually.

"People think it's haunted." She added. She turned to look at him and her face was that of someone who just had a realization.

"Haunted?" The man replied with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Yeah, and who's to say they're wrong? You see, years ago something happened up there. Something not very nice." She said while sitting down in the armchair opposite the one where the man was seated.

_There was a barber and his wife. And he was beautiful.  
A proper artist with a knife, but they transported him for life.  
And he was beautiful..._

Frida felt a cold and helpless feeling spread through her veins. She knew this story."Barker, his name was.  
Benjamin Barker." Mrs. Lovett said  
_  
_"What was his crime?" The man's face was closed.

"Foolishness." Mrs. Lovett replied_  
He had this wife, you see.  
Pretty little thing, silly little nit.  
Had her chance for the moon on a string...  
Poor thing! Poor thing!  
There was this judge, you see...  
Wanted her like mad! Every day he sent her a flower  
But did she come down from her tower?  
Sat up there and sobbed by the hour  
Poor fool!  
Ah, but there was worse yet to come  
Poor thing!  
_

Frida left the room. She knew the ending and it was not a good one.

* * *

**OK, now that I've set the base I'll begin twisting away from the original plotline... (review)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I just wanna say that I get really happy wher I get response to my work, so all of you who have rewiwed,put the story/me on Favourites, or story/author alerts, YOU'RE THE BEST! Enjoy(and rewiew)!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Frida had arrived at Fleet Street when she was just one year old. She was adopted by Benjamin and Lucy Barker. They had lived upstairs in the room above "Mrs. Lovett's meat pies". They had a daughter named Johanna who was one year older than Frida. Benjamin was an excellent barber, a true master of his profession, and they had enough to get around with.

Lucy, his wife, had been a beautiful woman, Frida had been told. With yellow hair. Unfortunately not only her husband saw it. The lustful Judge Turpin also desired her. He got Benjamin transported on a false charge to be able to seduce his wife. Frida had only been two years old when her adoptive father left.

Lucy however had stayed in her room for another year, staying true to her husband with the help of her neighbor Mrs. Lovett. Frida could remember her face vaguely. She also remembered flowers, lots and lots of flowers. Only now she realized that they had been from Judge Turpin.

One day the judge lost his patience and tricked Lucy to come to his house. Lucy came in hope that he would bring her husband back. She was raped by the Judge and couldn't cope with it. One night she bought arsenic and poisoned herself. Judge Turpin adopted Johanna Barker and has kept her locked up in his house ever since. He hadn't cared for Frida since she didn't share ties of blood with Lucy. Luckily Mrs. Lovett took Frida in. If Mrs. Lovett had done it of pity Frida didn't know. But she sure made her point in telling Frida how expensive it was, bringing her up.

-::-

…_They figured she had to be daft, you see._

_So all of them stood there and laughed, you see. _

_Poor soul!_

_Poor thing!_

"NO!" Mrs. Lovett was interrupted by that the man stood op and cried out in agony.

"Would no one have mercy on her?" He asked in a more controlled voice. But it was too late for Mrs. Lovett's suspicions had just proved themselves right.

"So it is you, Benjamin Barker."

"Where is Lucy? Where is my wife?" Benjamin said with such an agonized expression that poor Mrs. Lovett's soul writhed in some sort of compassion.

"She poisoned herself." Mrs. Lovett said in a soft voice. "Arsenic, from the apothecary around the corner. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen to me." Well, this was almost true. Sure she could have tried to comfort her more or lock her into her room or at least called a doctor. But really, who could blame Nellie? She was almost like a stranger to the Barker family and a doctor costed money, money she would need herself. She didn't owe them anything. Quite the opposite since she had taken in their adoptive daughter out of the goodness of her heart. And it had paid of indeed, now Frida had a perfect helper, who didn't ask unnecessary questions (about where the meat came from), scrubbed the table almost without complaint, kept Mrs. Lovett company etc. If she ever got over her laziness that was. "And he's got Joanna." She finished with a sigh.

"He? Judge Turpin?" Poor Benjamin, it is like life was laughing in his face. With a sickening sense of humor. Mrs. Lovett thought.

"Adopted her. Like his own." Mrs. Lovett answered.

"Thirteen years….." Benjamin started, his gaze that of a mad man. "…sweating in a living hell on a false charge. Thirteen years dreaming I might come home to a wife and children."

"Well, Frida is still here isn't she. I've taken care of her these past years."

"She doesn't recognize me. I might as well be a complete stranger to her. That to, Judge Turpin has taken from me." He said in a cold voice.

"Well, then you'd better plan some father-daughter bonding time Mr. Barker." Mrs. Lovett said with a sigh. At that Benjamin spun around.

"No, not Barker. He almost spat out. "That man is dead. It's Todd now. Sweeney Todd, and he will have his revenge."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"Do you want to tell the girl? Or should I? She needs to know if you are going to become a regular here." Mrs. Lovett said as they walked out of the living room.

"You do it."

"What, did you lose all your vocabulary over these years?" She sighed. "I suppose she is in her room, I'll go tell her. You can go upstairs; I'll be there in a few minutes. Use the big key." Mrs. Lovett said and handed over the keys. He nodded and Mrs. Lovett made her way to Frida's room.

Frida stood by her window and looked out at the girls and boys playing on the street. She remembered the time when she used to play like that, the time when she could change into anyone or anything in the matter of a second. She had had loads of friends and they played together every day. Frida always had the daftest and funniest ideas for what they should play, the others followed the flow and soon they were running up and down the street as pirates, knights, bull-dogs or whatever came to their minds at the time. They promised each other never to grow up and stop having fun. Nowadays, however, most of her old friends never used their imagination for more than to decide what to wear for the day.

Frida heard a cough from behind and turned around to see Mrs. Lovett standing in the doorway. Frida looked at her, puzzled.

Mrs. Lovett walked over to the window stood beside Frida watching the kids outside. The window was placed under the old black staircase leading up to Frida's childhood home. Suddenly Frida-watching the staircase- got a nagging feeling that something was not quite the way it should be, not only from Mrs. Lovett's –to say the least- odd approach and the fact that someone(being the customer) was walking up the stairs.

"What's he doing!" Frida said in a loud voice and was about to open the window and jump out to teach him a lesson about property, when Mrs. Lovett suddenly reached out and seized her wrist.

"Mrs. Lovett? Shouldn't I stop him? He's on our.."

"I know Love. I know." Mrs. Lovett interrupted and walked over to the bed and sat down with a small smile on her lips. She patted on the bed right next to her. "Come and sit girlie. We need to have a little chit-chat."

Frida walked over and sat down next to Nellie even though her mind was screaming at her not to. She knew that Mrs. Lovett wasn't the kind of person to have a "chit-chat" with Frida without something really important or terrifying to tell. She could only remember two times when they had sat down and seriously talked about anything, the first time was when Frida had punched a boy about her age when he took her new ribbon and the second time was when Frida had found a frog on the street and taken it in. She had taken care of it for almost a week when it suddenly disappeared. At the same time Mrs. Lovett suddenly got enough meat to give out free samples outside the shop. And to be really honest, this new, kind and friendly Mrs. Lovett freaked Frida out.

Mrs. Lovett smiled at her with the probably sweetest smile she could muster and began talking in a voice that you would usually reserve for five year olds.

"Now I'ma gonna tell you something important Frida. And it is really important that you understand that this stays between you, me and Mr. Barker."

"Mr. Barker? Wha.."

"Hush, dear. Let me explain everything to you." Mrs. Lovett said impatiently, putting her finger over Frida's mouth.

"The customer out there… Well how shall I put this... He's your father."

Frida could just stare at her. She was at loss. A thousand different objections came to her mind making it all foggy. "But he… I mean… He can't… My father is in Australia…?"

"Oh, yes girlie, he was! But he has managed to get home now so we shall need to keep quiet about this." With that she rose apparently done with her heart to heart talk. "And you understand that he isn't perfectly well with losing his family. Got some grudge against Mr. Turpin the poor thing has, and thinks that the Judge has to pay. So I wouldn't advise you to see him just yet until he has come to terms with the situation. I'll show him the room now so you find something useful to do without me." She finished and began walking towards the door but stopped as she remembered something.

"Oh yeah, he changed his name to Sweeney Todd. From now on you'll have to refer to him as Mr. Todd."

And with that Mrs. Lovett left the room.

* * *

**Gah! I hate emotional crap! It makes my writing horrible! Well I tried to keep the emotional parts short no only because I don't like it but because it fits the story! Next chapter will Frida will encounter Anthony and Joanna! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK! Next chapter! *high fives with myself* I saw that you guys rected to Mrs. Lovett and I didn't realize that I portrayed her different ^.^' Well I guess this is MY Mrs. Lovett then :O... And don't worry, she has her nice side especally when it comes to Benjamin/Sweeney ;)**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 6**_

Frida stood frozen, as if roots just had grown out of her body and rooted her to the floor, and tried to come to terms with the recent turn of events.

In some ways she had just gained and lost a father in a matter of minutes. Her father had gotten back from Australia, all right, but the dream of the gentle and loving father that she had designed in her mind over these past years hand instantly been shattered.

She tried to reach out and get a firm grip on the thought of her father, or this new "Mr. Todd", being just a few meters away. It was indeed too hard and Frida unconsciously decided to do whenever she was in a tough or tricky situation: Just not think about it. She looked around the room for a suitable distraction to dissipate her attention away from any thoughts of fathers and Judges. Her gaze landed on a small basket that she used on the rare occasions when she went to the marketplace to buy ingredients to the pies.

Frida instantly decided to go "window shopping" at the marketplace. She opened the window to her room and jumped out, of course forgetting to close the it behind her.

The activity on Fleet Street was enormous and the thought of pushing herself through that ginormous crowd was almost enough to make her give up any idea of shopping at all. Almost.

She gazed over the crowd searching for a possible opening and she spotted a groove in the mob. It was a horse courageously dragging a carriage loaded with beer kegs and wheat. She saw her opportunity and rushed over to the carriage which was just about to pass. Jogging up beside it she cleared her throat. The man sitting at the back of the carriage looked up and grinned when he saw her. She realized why just a moment later when she recognized him as one of her old friends who she –disturbingly enough- couldn't remember the name of.

"Why hello Frida!"

_Oh, drat! He remembers my name! I need to cover this… _She thought hastily and replied.

"Hi! It sure was a long time ago." She began jogging alongside the carriage.

"Sure was, sure was…" He said and looked thoughtful.

Frida was breathing heavily and was falling behind, so she decided to just be upfront.

"Ehm, could I get a lift? I'm going to the marketplace, are you going to pass it?"

"Why, sure. We're goin' to Love Lane so we can drop you off at Noble Street, that's not too far from the Marketplace, right?"

"Great! Thanks a lot!" Frida said and grabbed his outstretched arm. She was pulled up at the back of the carriage and sat there regaining her breath and dangling her legs over the edge.

"Hey, Mark! Hear that? We've got ourselves a stowaway!" Frida's friend shouted to the old man steering. He turned around and looked at her.

"Well lookie what we've got 'ere!" He said in a thick Irish accent. "You've gone pickin' up damsels in distress, have you? That's a good deed Tom, a mighty good deed." Frida was relieved to finally know Tom's name without asking. She could remember him a bit now. Not the richest kid but he had humor and was actually really nice.

"Yep, I just saved her from the dreadful claws of the Fleet Street mob!" He said with a smile, looking proud, and a small laugh escaped from Frida.

"I hope you didn't do it just to make me feel indebted and helpless." Frida said jokingly.

"Nah, you'd do the same for me. But surely you would have been pretty helpless if I hadn't shown up." He said half mockingly.

"You wish!"

"Actually I don't just wish, I know. It's facts." He retorted. Frida laughed, it felt great to socialize with someone the same age as her again. Tom smiled back at her and then looked up and almost seemed disappointed when he said. "Well miss, here we are. Noble Street." He rose and extended his hand helping her to get off.

"Thanks for the lift", Frida waved as the carriage was put into motion again.

"No problem, I hope we'll see each other soon." He shouted just as the carriage turned around the street corner and Frida was surprised when she found that she also hoped for that. She had a warm and safe feeling inside her chest. Not wanting to dig deeper into that feeling she began walking up Noble Street. Noble Street was the wealthiest street of them all and people who lived here were of the upper-class like politicians, landlords, nobles and judges.

She suddenly realized that she recognized the house on her left with its high black fences, gray stone walls, large black gate, blinded windows and grimacing statues of dragons sitting like dull gray prison warders keeping everyone and everything out, even sunlight. It was the home of the man who had taken everything from her.

It was also the home of her long lost sister. The first day that Mrs. Lovett had told her about Johanna Frida had run here, desperate to see her. Johanna had been sitting there in the window glancing up from her needlework only to observe the passing folk outside her life-time prison. Frida immediately started crying, the six year old that she was, when her sister met her glance. She had always ever since convinced herself that Johanna recognized her as her sister because right after their glances met all those years ago, she had started singing in a high, clear and unwavering voice. Just like she was now.

The song was high pitched and indescribably beautiful, always wielding itself up to new heights. It was the song of a lifetime in a lace lined cell. Frida once again marveled over Johanna's obvious talent. Her sister looked up from her needlework and met her eye. Frida smiled kind of stupidly. Suddenly a movement beside her stole Johanna's attention and Frida glared to her right, not very pleased with the persons sudden intruding. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw that it was a young man, a handsome young man on top of that, about Johanna's age making his way towards the Turpin-manor.

Frida clenched her hands. Oh, if she didn't know this scenario. All young Johanna's new admirers were the constant slander in all of London. They always went the same. Johanna sings, man hears, walks up to the villa, Johanna smiles.

That smile was widely famous also because you knew that once Johanna shot that beam of light at the man he was a goner. Loads of women tried to copy it when flirting. Some of them coming pretty close to the real thing and some of them looking outright disgusting. Of course you had to give these credit too since it was outright severe trying to beam whilst missing a few main teeth.

And after the Johanna smile left the building the story went something like this. Johanna leaves window at some point, Judge appears and invites the man in, man is not seen again on this street but you find bloodstains by the backdoor.

But now as the man walked over towards the window Frida felt something snap inside of her.

_Not this one, not this time…._


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay, I was overdozed with homework and really outstressed to the extent that I couldn't remember wich day it was. :'( **

**But now I'm back and kicking!**

**I only now realized that many found Mrs. Lovett much nicer than here... I guess that that's just the way I see her. Evil and cunning ;) I'm sorry, but I think I somehow hate her character deeply... but It's intresting to write about her since she is above average for a character!**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

The smile entered the stage and Frida was almost shot down by the compact ray of sunlight and happiness that Johanna's smile was. She could only imagine what it was like for the man who had gotten the full blast of it.

Johanna left the window hastily right on cue. Surely she looked a little reluctant to do so because the young man was clearly very handsome but Frida and every other female creature in town (except for perhaps Johanna herself) knew that you'd have to leave exactly in the right moment to keep a man hooked. Not too easy to get but not too resisting that was the perfect mix and a true lady/seductress had to balance on that line all her life and be careful not to tip it over in either direction. If you were too pushy you become labeled a whore and if you're too hard to get, well then nobody's interested and if they are you will have ditched them pretty badly.

Frida really doubted that Johanna's intentions were to seduce all these men. Frida more believed that Johanna possessed that rare trait her mother had had. The trait to be able to bewitch every male mind who ever as much as looks at her. The same very trait that had become Lucy doom at the end, seeing that it was that very attribute that had caught the Judges attention. Johanna was far too nice to be some cunning seductress and it was most probably only that female intuition she and her mother possessed that told her what to do and when to leave.

Johanna had, of course, left in the exact right moment and the young fellow clearly became confused. He took couple of steps backwards, as if he would be able to see the beautiful angel in the window again if he did so, and almost stumbled over the sidewalk as a result. This was however _Frida's _cue to enter the scene. She would not let Johanna lead another nice fellow astray.

Frida pushed her way past an old hag who used to roam around London and got her usual remark that the hag recognized her. That particular remark was reserved for Frida but Mrs. Lovett had told her not to think about it and had said that she presumed that Frida looked like one of her beggar friends.

Frida raced a couple of meters and snuck up on the young man's right side. He looked confused at her for a moment wearing a weird expression of some sort of recognition. Frida also became confused by this and they stood and stared at eachother for an awkward moment until the man composed himself with a shook of his head and hastily spoke almost desperate to fill out the silence created.

"Miss…..could you tell me whose house this is?"

Frida was really reluctant to answer and after some debating in her mind settled for childishly speaking in the lowest voice she had.

_"It's Judge Turpin's house..."_ But of course the young fellow didn't hear her and probably thought that that was her normal speaking so he bent forward until Frida could practically see and count every single one of his eyelashes. "Pardon?"

Frida suddenly became very angry with his obsession with Johanna and lashed out with a high voice, right next to his ear. "IT'S JUDGE TURPINS!"

He jumped a couple of feet at her sudden outburst and took a step back. He eyed her like she was some kind of wild animal. "A-and the young lady who resides there?" He said in a shaky voice.

"Johanna," Frida sighed, "His ward. Keeps her all locked up. So don't even think of anything drastic. He is not forgiving of young men with mischief on their minds."

He was apparently not listening to the last part as he took a step forward and said in daze. "Johanna…"

_Oh, God…_

* * *

**Does anybody remember the first chapter... (hint)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, next chapter! I'm getting a little stressed because my friend's birthday is soon so I'll update very often from now on ;)**

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

This fellow was clearly not giving up as he began strolling down the street without any visible purpose at all whilst staring in daze up towards the second floor window of "Turpin estate". He began singing in a stupidly loud voice, loud enough to be heard from the house.

Frida, determined to not let him share Johanna's previous admirers' fates, set of after him while looking (feeling very paranoid) over her shoulder towards the threat of the house.

_I feel you, Johanna. I feel you. _

"You really should be thinking of…."

_I was half convinced I'd waken, satisfied enough to dream you._

"Hush, dear! Don't want the Judge to…" Frida exclaimed, shocked at his foolish honesty, but was once again interrupted by his lunatic singing.

_Happily I was mistaken, Johanna._

Frida now saw that he was headed towards his bag which he had left on a park bench. She ran forward, picked it up and handed it to him with a smile in hope that he'd listen or at least notice her. She didn't get any response except that he took it and began walking back towards Johanna's window. Plan backfired.

_I'll steal you Johanna, I'll steal you!_

Frida realized that the man was a lost case, too stubborn to even listen to her. Well if the Judge didn't see before, he would certainly be able to hear him now. _Why do I even bother? _Frida thought admitting defeat as the front opened and the Judge himself invited him in. The man accepted hesitantly and Turpin closed the door behind him after quickly glancing out to see if anyone was watching: as if the man hadn't had caused enough attention to be the latest buzz of London.

-::-

Frida decided that she would wait by the back and try to help him. As she walked around the ridiculously large building she had some time to think. And all the way she cursed her sudden interest in this man. She couldn't understand any of it. _Why did he have to fall for Johanna? Doesn't he see the obvious warning signs which say" Warning, ahead there'd be tragic drama"…? Why didn't that bloke listen to me? He even looked like he recognized me for a moment, but then Johanna was mentioned and he started "ignoring" me? Well, it's understandable since I acted like the mad beggar woman, but still? Hope he doesn't get into too much trouble… And why do I care?_

But since she couldn't answer any of these questions the only thing she got of them was a bad headache.

She had finally turned around the last corner and she could now see the backdoor of the house. The reason that it had taken so much time to reach it was that she had to walk around the entire block to reach the backdoor. There was usually no one around since this door was mainly used for delivering goods to the house and disposing the broken bodies of Johanna's admirers. But it seemed like Beadle had reached the backdoor with the young fool before Frida. He had apparently been thrown on the ground and was about to stagger to his feet when Frida saw Beadle Bamford's cane come down hard on his back repeatedly.

Frida ran as fast as she could towards the backdoor where they stood. Beadle looked up when he heard the sound of footsteps and watched with a surprised face as Frida bent down and helped the poor man to stand up and swung his arm over her shoulder to steady him.

"Yes, Mr. Bamford that'll be quite enough, I'll take care of things from here on." Frida said in a strangled voice. She was really a tad scared of Beadle Bamford and the man was leaning very heavily on her. Beadle's face returned to its usual nasty and sly expression when he heard how weak she sounded and he looked at them with contempt.

"You heard what Judge Turpin said, little man. Next time, it'll be your pretty little brains all over the pavement." He said threatening and threw the man's bag at Frida who barely caught it with one hand before it slapped into her face. "Until next time, Miss…" He said over his shoulder as he walked into the house again and Frida shivered.

They began walking along the lively Moon Street in silence. He was putting a bit less weight on her shoulder now but Frida doubted that he could walk on his own so she decided to help him until he could by himself.

"Thank you miss." He suddenly said so silently that she had to lean close to even hear his voice. "There is no need to help me longer, I can take care of myself and I don't want to bother anybody."

Frida snorted.

"Oh nonsense! I will not hear this. You can't even stand by yourself, not to mention walking." She said sarcastically.

She could almost hear his confusion and how it went around in his head trying to figure her out.

"I'm sorry but I didn't seem to catch your name Miss?"

"Frida" She answered not even thinking before giving her name to a stranger.

"...Frida..." He almost whispered and again he looked at her with that strange expression from before. "Ehm, sorry for asking, but why are you helping me?"

Frida sighed and scratched her head. "I suddenly felt like it." Frida lied swiftly. She didn't actually know why she had to help him to this extent. Frida suddenly feeling like helping him didn't explain the feeling of owing it to him.

* * *

**Lots of love to all you reading! ;) And also to PurpleandBlackPandas and xJill Lovett for reviwing! xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Woah! I got this sudden flow and my fingers wouldn't stop moving so here is the second chapter for today! :O ^.^'**

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

They were back on Love Lane by the time that Frida spoke again. The man was walking with more ease with every step they took but he was still leaning quite heavily onto Frida with his arm over her shoulder.

"You know, Johanna maybe isn't worth it. All this hurt and hardship I mean." She said softly.

"She is." He said and smiled at Frida.

Frida felt her rage building up. She stopped and shook his arm of her shoulder. "How can you know! You've only first seen her ten minutes ago!" Frida almost screamed.

The man now looked positively terrified and once again looked at her like she was Pandora's Box. Frida felt her heart wrench.

The whole world seemed to hate her today. First she got pulled out of bed an eternity too early early to scrub a table which was as clean as a whistle, second some stranger with a terrible grudge appeared out of nowhere and claimed to be her father and finally she tries to save a man from the claws of love only to find that he doesn't want to be saved. It all became too much and Frida suddenly felt tears dampen her cheeks. She looked down at her feet, ashamed of her outburst and of herself.

"I just know." He said softly, limping forward and putting his hand on her arm.

"Well aren't you simple." Frida said to her feet and rubbed the tears away from her eyes. "Come along then, we should get going." She looked up at him and realized that he still had blood on his face. Sighing Frida brought out her handkerchief and wiped the blood from his chin. "They went hard on you, didn't they." She said.

"They're murderers." He said angrily.

"Hush dear. What makes you say that? They certainly didn't murder you or your fighting spirit."

"They're murderers." He repeated more worked up now. "They murder Johanna's soul and spirit, keeping her locked up like that! It is my intention to free her." He said heatedly. "I thank you for your help miss, but I really must be going." He did a bow with his head, winced in pain and began limping of towards Hyde Park. Frida felt terrible once again seeing him leave.

"Wait!" Frida yelled after him and he stopped, looking at her questioningly.

"I told you my name and you haven't told me yours!" She shouted. He smiled at her. He had a nice smile, not in the leagues of Johanna's smile, but it was nice nonetheless.

"Anthony." He yelled back.

"Well what shall I call you by then? Mr. what? You haven't told me your last name!" Frida shouted. His smile spread across his face and turned into a grin.

"Neither did you Miss!" He yelled back before turning around the corner.

"It's Barker you Bastard." Frida said quietly with a smile on her face.

-::-

Frida recalled that her original purpose, before being sidetracked by foolish lovesick boy, had been to visit the marketplace and she hurriedly began walking towards Sankt Dunstan's Market. It didn't take too long time since it was only three blocks away.

She usually came here once every week, partly because she needed to buy ingredients to Mrs. Lovett and partly because it was a good opportunity to catch up on the latest gossip, meet new people and maybe see some sort of performance like someone juggling.

Frida was about to enter the crowd and try to find something to do when she suddenly felt a hand pull her from her place and in behind a market stall. Frida turned to look at her "abductor" and was forced to swallow her bitter words.

Because before her stood nobody less than Sweeney Todd aka Benjamin Barker aka Frida's Adoptive "Criminal" Father.

* * *

**Sorry It's short, but it's my second today and I wanted it to end with a cliffie! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here's the next chapter (No? Really? :O) Ehm, I can't decide if I like or don't like this chapter... Well, see for yourselves...**

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

They stood there, Frida-too shocked to utter a sound and, Mr. Todd-also not speaking or moving. An uncomfortable silence followed and they stood there staring at each other in some sort of awe. Frida was beginning to feel uncomfortable with all this staring and turned her gaze away from her father.

"W-what are you doing here, someone will recognize you…" Frida said speaking to her toes.

"No, no one will recognize me…" He said in a cold and unfeeling voice. "It was a long time since I lived here and people also tend to forget poor, condemned criminals' faces. Also I don't look like the me from 13 years ago."

No he certainly didn't. Even though Frida didn't remember her father so well she could remember his gentleness and that she had loved him very much. The man before her bore no resemblance to the father she remembered and had none of that gentle touch which he had had. Frida felt her anger surface again and lash out at this stranger who had so indelicately turned her life upside-down.

"Well what if someone does! Not only your life but mine and Mrs. Lovett's fates are at stake just by you returning home! I asked what you were doing here!" Frida almost yelled while peeking out at the overflowing crowd on the other side of the market stall.

He took a step back and suddenly wore a pained expression as if _she_ was hurting _him_. Frida immediately regretted her harsh tone when he turned around and was about to leave.

"Wait! Wait." Frida exclaimed and took an unconscious step forward, "I'm sorry if I sounded wicked, I meant no ill. I was just surprised that's all. Your return was like a bolt out of the blue, you know." She put her arms around herself as if to protect herself. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'm sorry." His answer was short with his back still facing her. Frida felt close to tears for the second time this day. She didn't want things to be like this. It was so distant and awkward.

"So….you help Mrs. Lovett with the shop? Do you hang out with friends sometimes to?" He said slowly as if he was putting a thought into every word that left his mouth.

_What?_ Frida thought. What did this come from?

"Well I suppose… No not really, I don't usually. Why?"

"No reason." His answer was once again short and impersonal. "But… You're doing fine right? You're getting enough to eat and…" He broke off.

Frida suddenly understood his awkward questions. _Could it be? Is he trying to get to know me…? _Maybe it was just her imagining thing but she could almost sense that familiar gentle tone in his voice.

She walked up to him and put a hand on his arm at which he turned, surprised, back towards her. She smiled.

"No need to worry about me, I'm doing fine."

She saw his mask crack up and he let out a surprised smile before building the defenses up again. He walked out from their hiding behind the stall and Frida followed, still smiling.

They pushed themselves through a great mob of people, making their way towards a small scene of some sort with a sign which said "Signor Adolfo Pirelli, Pirelli's Miracle Elixir". At some point Frida was almost swept away by the enormous number of people and had to reach forward and hold onto Mr. Todd's coat to not lose him completely. He didn't seem to notice and Frida was secretly happy for this little contact with the man who was so important to her in such a strange way.

Mr. Todd came to a sudden stop and Frida crashed into his back surprised. She stood on her tiptoes and glanced over his shoulder to see why he had stopped. Mrs. Lovett's dark brown and very annoyed eyes met Frida's.

"Oh, It's you. I was wondering where you had run of like that Mr. T. But what're you doing here Frida?" She said in a stern voice as if she was lecturing children and both Frida and Mr. Todd shrunk a bit under her hard gaze.

"You said that I should find something useful to do while you…" Frida trailed of and began fiddling with the hem of her dress.

Mrs. Lovett sighed. "You really are hopeless are you…." She drifted of and stared questioning somewhere about Frida's stomach. Frida looked down and realized that she still was holding on to the hem of Mr. Todd's coat. She quickly let go. Mrs. Lovett put her arm around Mr. Todd and pushed him in front of her towards the scene. After placing him like a doll somewhere close to the small stage she turned to Frida.

"I told you not to get to close didn't I. It's for your own good." She whispered to Frida bending down so that Mr. Todd wouldn't be able to hear.

"I wasn't the one who initiated the "bonding time". He started it!" Frida whispered back angrily.

"Yeah? Well I'm ending it all!" Mrs. Lovett replied, eyes narrowing.

A young boy with long blond hair over by the scene started drumming on a drum and the rest of Frida's sarcastic words were drenched in the sound.

Mrs. Lovett spun around, ignoring Frida and walked back to Mr. Todd.

Frida followed and noticed that Mrs. Lovett had placed them in such a manner that it was impossible for Frida to squeeze herself in next to them and thus it was impossible for her to see the stage.

Frida tried to see the stage over Mr. Todd's shoulder but he was too tall even if she stood on her tiptoes. She even tried jumping but the only thing she could see of the stage was glimpses of the boy with the tattered hat and in the attempt she jumped straight onto a woman's foot. Frida turned around and was about to apologize when she suddenly felt an arm sneak around her and she was pulled backwards towards the stage.

Frida looked up at her father but he was staring intensely at the boy on the stage and pretended to not notice Frida's questioning glance. Frida was now standing in between Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd and had a perfectly clear view of the stage. Mrs. Lovett looked at Frida, clearly irritated but said nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I always forget to put in these... I'll have to make upfor all the times I forget... I don't own, I don't own, I don't own, I don't own, I don't own, I don't own, I don't own, I don't own, I don't own, I don't own! Sweeney Todd is owned by the lovely...eh...I don't actually know who owns it, but it's not me, that's for sure! ;)**

**Chapter 11, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

_Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please!_ The boy wearing the hat sang with a loud voice.

_Do you wake every morning in shame and despair, to discover your pillow is covered with hair? What ought not to be there? _At this every man present above the age of 30 with a hat decorating his head turned all their attention towards the stage. A touchy subject it seemed.

_Well, ladies and gentlemen, from now on you can waken at ease. You need never again have a worry or care. I will show you a miracle marvelous rare. Gentlemen you are about to see something what rose from the dead! Right on top of my head! _Of flew his hat and uncovered a wild mane of shoulder-length platinum hair.

'_Twas Pirelli's Miracle elixir! That's what did the trick, sir! True, sir, true. _He sang fetching a couple of bottles from behind and throwing them out to the audience. The contents looked, to say the least, suspicious.

_Was it quick sir? Did it in a tic sir! Just like an elixir ought to do. How about a bottle mister? Only cost a penny guarantied! _He poured some elixir onto a bald man's head rubbing it into his shiny scalp.

_Does Pirelli's stimulate the growth sir? You can have my oath sir, 'tis unique! _The elixir clearly smelled as nasty as it looked if you were to judge from the bald man's expression when he caught a whiff of the hair growing ointment. The boy however just continued, rubbing even more forcefully.

_Rub a minute, stimulating innit? Soon you'll have to thin it once a week._ The bottle had been passed on and now a man standing next to Frida, Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd had it. Frida resisted the urge to pinch her nose at the odor that came floating their way from the open bottle. She felt Mr. Todd shift next to her and she looked up at him. He looked back at her and started singing in a mocking voice.

_Pardon me miss what's that awful stench?_

Mrs. Lovett immediately picked up the game and sang.

_Are we standing near an open trench?_

_Must be standing near an open trench! _Frida sang, both afraid and delighted at the same time as Mr. Todd sang. _Pardon me miss what's that awful stench?_

The boy, sensing danger, interrupted loudly.

_Buy Pirelli's miracle elixir! Anything what's slick sir soon sprouts curls! Try Pirelli's when they see how thick, sir, you can have you pick, sir, of the girls! _The bottle was now passed to Frida who held it half a meter away from her body while examining it. She was now almost certain by the looks and smells of it what the bottle really contained. Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett leaned over Frida's shoulders to have a look for themselves. Mr. Todd reached out and took the bottle from a disgusted Frida.

_Wanna buy a bottle missus? _

_What is this? _Mr. Todd sang whilst bravely smelling it.

_What is this? _Mrs. Lovett followed.

_Smells like piss!_

_Smells like—ew! _Mrs. Lovett exclaimed when she also smelled the elixir. _Wouldn't touch it if I was you dear! _She sang to a man standing next to her, nodding in agreement.

_Looks like piss… _Mr. Todd sang to himself. _This is piss, piss with ink!_ He finished his diagnosis loudly so that no one around could fail to hear it.

The boy - fighting a hopeless war – made one last effort to sell the piss.

_Let Pirelli's activate your roots sir!_

_Keep it off your boots, sir! Eats right through! _Mr. Todd advised the man next to him handing him the bottle.

_Yes get Pirelli's, use a bottle of it! Ladies seem to love it! _The boy sang loudly, trying to drown the sound of the audience chatting angrily at the cheats.

_Flies do too! _Frida and Mrs. Lovett sang in unison, thus delivering the final blow. The boy stepped back in defeat but then a loud noise was heard and a man emerged. He was looking very Italian to Frida and the unknowing Londoners eyes, with a curled up moustache, a high hat, a cape and a strange blue outfit which hugged his body in a not very complimenting manner. He began singing with an enormous vibrato.

_I- am Adolfo Pirelli, the king of the barbers, the barber of kings! E buon giorno! Good day! I blow you a kiss! _He sang, blowing a kiss towards Frida with a sly smile. Then he dramatically took of his hat revealing a very odd looking "Italian" hairstyle.

_And I-, the so famous Pirelli, I whish'a to know'a who has'a the nerv'a to sa-y, My elixir is piss! Who says this!_ Everybody became silent and looked ashamed. Frida looked worriedly up at her father. She had respect for this Italian man and was convinced that he had absolute power. She was therefore surprised when she saw her father looking skeptically at Pirelli before taking a step forward. "I do!" He said with a confident voice, raising his hand as if he was a young schoolboy and Pirelli was the comical teacher who had no respect from the students. Everybody turned to look at Mr. Todd, as surprised as Frida was.

The look Pirelli gave Mr. Todd was brimmed with murderous intent and Frida followed her father right behind to help him if the man suddenly decided to attack or use some Italian magic on Mr. Todd which she had heard sailors talk about. It had contained snakes and mushrooms growing out of ones toes and seemed very dangerous to young Frida. She didn't wish it on her father.

"I have opened a bottle of Pirelli's elixir and I say to you, that it is nothing but an arrant fraud, concocted from piss and ink." Mr. Todd continued, now standing right in front of the stage. The Italian man grimaced as if that had hit right on target. "Furthermore, signor, I have serviced no kings! Yet I wager that I can shave a cheek with ten times more dexterity, than any street mountebank." He said throwing the insult right into Pirelli's face. Everyone gasped at his bluntness.

"Do you see these razors?" He asked the crowd around, fishing up two beautiful silver razors which Frida vaguely recognized from some old childhood scene. "I lay them against 5 pound. You are no match, sir. Either accept my challenge, or reveal yourself as a sham." Signor Pirelli's face lit up with a smile. "No…." He said slowly "Throw in the girl instead…" He said pointing at Frida who had peeked out from behind Mr. Todd. "And I will happily accept." He said smiling even wider. Frida felt a cold shiver down her spine and she started to breath rapidly.

Mr. Todd frowned and said sharply. "No. Out of the question." He grabbed a strong hold of Frida's arm and began pushing through the crowd.

"Now who is'a being the sham, signor?" Mr. Pirelli shouted over the crowd laughing scornfully. The crowd muttered in agreement and cast foul glances at Mr. Todd. Pulling out of a wager was not a heroic act and most of the people had hoped for a good show with Italian versus English barber skill. Suddenly they were all standing in the way, not moving an inch, making it impossible for Frida and Mr. Todd to pass.

"Signors! If I do not misunderstand, is he not pulling out of the bet?" Pirelli asked with a faked surprise. The outraged audience immediately answered that indeed he was, followed by a roar of protests about him pulling out of it. The Italian silenced them with a raise of his hand.

"And if someone is to pull out of a wager, doesn't all the 'valuables' on the table go to the one left standing?" He asked as if he was a leader firing up his soldiers before going to battle.

"Yes!" Everybody roared in unison and a couple of hands grabbed hold of Frida and she was pulled out of Mr. Todd's grip and back to in front of the stage. Mr. Todd tried to grab hold of her but it was in vain. "So, What you say signor!" Pirelli said grabbing Frida by the arm, lifting her up on the stage like some kind of object.

Frida was absolutely terrified at this moment. With Pirelli's hands on her she could just stand there frozen looking at the entranced audience. She saw Mrs. Lovett eyes on her, sighing at Frida's stupidity or bad luck for getting dragged into this. She saw the boy staring at her also very excited. He was probably ecstatic about not being leaved alone with the Italian just yet after his failure with selling the urine. Lastly her eyes fell on Mr. Todd who was standing there with a once again unreadable expression. Frida realized that she actually had no idea on what he was going to do. He could just leave her there, even Mrs. Lovett wouldn't mind that much.

"The girl and the razors versus 5 pound. Be ready to give them back, sir." Mr. Todd said softly as he walked towards the stage.

So that is how it happened that Frida was – quite promptly – placed on a chair in the middle of the stage with a razor in one hand and 5 pound in the other, waiting for the outcome of this odd battle like some sort of prize.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

The competition wasn't of the usual sort like wrestling or running. Both of those very ordinary competitions usually involved a frantically screaming audience of supporters. At Sankt Dunstan's Market at this hour it was quite different. The entire audience was dead silent and watching in awe when the two men competed in this very odd category of skills. And it was not by any means clear who was going to win for while the Italian told the audience about his excelling skills in shaving, Mr. Todd – on the opposite side of the stage – hadn't done anything except inspecting the man he was shaving's face and sharpening his razor.

Frida had no doubt that her father's skill was exceeding Pirelli's but she was still nervous (who wouldn't be?) because she couldn't do anything to help, sitting there on the stage. Everybody in the audience would occasionally stare at her with confused faces. They were probably trying to figure out what was so special about her that she was worth competing over. Frida herself didn't know.

Judging the competition was Beadle Bamford, whom Frida wasn't so happy to have met twice in the same day. But he wasn't partial at least.

Suddenly the audience began murmuring and all attention shifted from the – currently singing – Italian to Frida's father. The reason was that he had begun shaving with a long swift stroke with the knife and continued to shave at the same pace without further delay.

Frida smiling began to fiddle with the razor in her hand. She was now absolutely content that her father would be the winner of this wager. She unfolded the razor and admired it. It had beautiful engravings along the handle and Frida was now certain that it was indeed silver; the knife lay heavy in her hand. She ran her finger along the edge of the knife. It was remarkably sharp.

Frida looked up while feeling the edge of the knife to see if the competition was over yet and if she could get of this blasted stage yet.

The next moment everything happened very fast. Frida felt a sudden tug at her arm and the knife in her hand ripped up the delicate skin of her fingertip. She yelped in pain and surprise. She looked up and saw the boy standing there with an apologizing expression. Frida didn't understand why until she looked over to Mr. Todd.

She saw that the man Mr. Todd was shaving had a small bit of shave soap left on his left cheek. But in the middle of that white soap a deep red drop trickled down the cheek. _He got cut! _Frida thought with surprise. She saw Mr. Todd staring at her with a heart wrenching expression and Frida suddenly understood what had happened.

The boy had seen that his master was going to lose and had therefore tugged Frida's arm, making her cut herself on the razor. She had yelped in pain and Mr. Todd in the middle of shaving had flinched at the sound and therefore accidentally he cut the man's cheek. But what Frida couldn't understand was why he had reacted that way to her scream when he had not lost his concentration while Pirelli sang his ridiculously long and loud tone.

If Mr. Todd had been about to win before everyone knew that a barber who cut his customers cheek while shaving was no barber at all.

"The winner is Pirelli!" The Beadle exclaimed followed by a storm of protests. Roars about cheating echoed through the air and the Londoners were in uproar. The noise was astounding.

-::-

Nellie wasn't among these screaming, she said nothing at all just stood there taking in what had just happened. She had just lost Frida to a dreadful Italian. Losing Frida was of course a shame and a sad story but when she saw Mr. Todd's heart wrenching expression when he looked at Beadle handing over Frida and the razor to Pirelli she could feel her heart crying. She didn't want him wearing that expression ever, ever, ever again! She silently made the most Christian vow Nellie Lovett had ever made. To God, Jesus, Satan and everything holy that she would get Frida back, whatever the cost. Just to see the old Benjamin peak through Sweeney Todd's mask and smile like he did when he looked at Frida.

But there was nothing to do right now with all the commotion going about here right now. Frida and the boy were shoved into the wagon behind the stage. Mr. Todd had once and for all returned to Benjamin's features and his face was closed lacking emotion. He gathered his equipment without even glancing at the protesting audience or at the drape that hid the people in the wagon from the world. Still Nellie alone could see that his trained mask slipped a bit and revealed a hurt face. But as they both had understood there was nothing to do right now. She could only put his coat over his shoulders when he came her way and try not to cry when she saw his face. Because Nellie Lovett did not cry whatever happened.

She didn't show any emotion on her face as she led him through the crowd of grumbling people. Her face was just as his; stripped from emotion. She wouldn't even shed a tear if the entire city burned down. Because that was how a woman alone survived in this world. Never show any weakness that was the lesson she had learned from when her late husband Albert had suddenly had been called to leave this word a couple of years ago.

As they made their way towards home a man stepped in front of them, blocking the way. He looked wealthy and spoke in a very proper voice.

"So… Mr. Todd is it? That was a very impressing show you gave us back then. Very impressive. Pity the Italian cheated, that's what you get for trusting foreigners. May, I ask, sir, do you have your own establishment, sir?" He said tapping his staff to Mr. Todd's chest. The poor man just stood there not saying anything and Mrs. Lovett had to answer for him.

"He certainly does! Mr. Todd's Tonsorial Parlor, above my Meat Pie Emporium in Fleet Street." Mrs. Lovett answered lightly, pushing Mr. Todd forward past the man. But suddenly Mr. Todd regained the ability to move forward and he walked up to the Beadle who was standing and flirting with two locals a couple of meters away. _This cannot be good news. _Mrs. Lovett thought and hurriedly followed him.

"I thank you sir. You are a paragon of integrity." She heard him say, voice dripping with sarcasm. _Well, he's not lunging for poor Bamford's throat at least._

The Beadle clearly didn't detect the sarcasm thrown in his face and smugly replied. "Well, I try to do my best for my friends and neighbors. Such a shame the girl distracted you, you were obviously winning. Well, now you won't have to worry about that. I actually helped you to get rid of the distraction, if you think about it..."

If Mr. Todd hadn't been angry before he certainly was now. Mrs. Lovett could practically feel the anger oozing of him. She could see his hand going for his belt and the remaining razor. Mrs. Lovett put her hand on his arm and whispered in his ear. "Hold on…" There were too many people around.

"…But I could see just as everybody else that you have real skill Mr. Todd. Your establishment was…"

"In Fleet Street, yes." Mrs. Lovett interrupted hastily. She figured that the more time Mr. Todd spent in Bamford's company the higher the risk of his identity slipping and the risk of a sudden attack from his side.

"Then Mr. Todd, you shall surely see me there before the week is out." The Beadle replied, not sensing that his life was on stake.

"You will be welcome, Beadle Bamford. And I can guarantee to give you, without a penny's charge, the closest shave you will ever know." Mr. Todd said and only Mrs. Lovett was able to decipher the phrase and understood the full meaning of his choice of words. Beadle Bamford merely smiled slyly again and left without a word.

-::-

Back in the wagon Frida had just witnessed a lashing. The Italian had beaten the poor boy to tears smiling maniacally all along. He had screamed that even though he had won the bet thanks to the boy it had still been too close to failure and the boy hadn't managed to sell any bottles of "elixir" at all. Frida had been shoved at a chair as soon as they got into the wagon. During the beating she had closed her eyes in horror and disgust on how a grown man could behave like that. The Italian had left the wagon after to speak to the audience and try to sell some piss.

Now the boy was lying on the floor curled up in a ball, whimpering in pain. He couldn't be more than 10 years old. Frida walked over to him and sat down on the floor next to him, to stroke his brown hair (the wig had fallen of during the beating). The boy tensed at her touch at first but suddenly he relaxed and started sobbing quietly. Frida (suddenly feeling very motherly) continued to stroke his hair until his sobs died out and was replaced by shallow breathing to keep more tears to come (by this time Frida's dress was wet at the front from his tears.

"What's your name, love?" Frida asked softly, not realizing she sounded like Mrs. Lovett.

"T-Toby." The boy forced out between his shallow breaths.

"Nice too meet you Toby, My name is Frida." She said reaching out for his hand. "How did you end up with that dreadful Pirelli, Toby?" Frida whispered afraid that the Italian would hear while helping him sit up.

"He got me from the workhouse; I've been there since I was three when my mother left me there. Awful, right?" He said while rubbing his eyes. Frida handed him her hankie.

"Oh….my mother also left me. She handed me over to Mr. Todd when I was only _one_ year old."

"Well, yours at least handed you over to him in person; mine left me on a doorstep with only a small note where my name was written." He said angrily drying his eyes with the hankie. "I hate her!" He suddenly yelled angrily, throwing the hankie away: a rather failed angry gesture since it only flew a meter before falling to the ground. Frida reached out, picked it up and put it back in her pocket. She had nothing more to say since she had actually had more luck in life than this boy.

"TO-BEE!" The Italians voice suddenly echoed over the marketplace and Toby flew up and rushed out of the wagon. Frida stood up and peeked out from behind the drape. She heard Toby ask. "Where are we going signor?"

She could almost hear the smirk on the Italian's face when he said in perfect English. "We're going to visit an old acquaintance of mine."

-::-

Back on Noble Street, Anthony Hope had just been thrown a silver key and was heading as fast as he could towards Fleet Street.

* * *

**Since my original idea was close to PurpleandBlackPandas' idea, I decided to just go with it... ;) Hope you like it!**


End file.
